Konaha's Tempest and Blaze
by Shimo Arashi Reikon. Kage
Summary: When madara attacked konaha, he did it with bakugan! Luckily the fourth had a few tricks up his sleaves, and a few bakugan of his own! years later, his sons learn what it means to be ninjas, and the protectors of the village.


**Konahagakure's Tempest and Blaze**

On a hill overlooking a small plain leading up to a large wall of timber and steel a single figure stares out with his blood red eyes, the three spinning tomoe surrounding the pitch black iris which show nothing but ruthlessness and cold ambition from his red-orange spiral mask, his black cloak fluttering in the slight breeze. A flash of motion, a pair of feral roars, a flash of light, turning into a blaze of fire, and a violent windstorm, a pair of explosions, the wall has been compromised!

A lone man steps out to meet the challenge, no words are spoken, and any hesitation could very well mean death for one or the other. The man from the village wore a brilliant ruby cloak, a red and brown hat with the kanji for fire on it, a pair of standard black ANBU pants and combat boots, and a red and white launcher on his right wrist. He throws a card out and it lands on the ground, before glowing a bright red, and enlarging many times over and melting into the ground. He loads a pair of red and a pair of green spheres into the launcher on his wrist before swinging his arm in a wide arc, shooting those spheres out at a rapid rate and calling out one word: "Stand!" With that they explode into bright flashes of light and from those flashes appear four creatures, one a red and brown cross between a beetle and a wasp, and was the size of a small commercial aircraft, a red and gold humanoid dragon with three horns on his head, also the size of a mid size aircraft, a green and white cross between a raptor and a man with white fur on the ankles, wrists, neck, elbows, and shoulders, and a muscular green humanoid, a belt across his chest, with a pair of green feathered wings sprouting from his back and a black visor with red eyes on his head. The man wearing the spiral mask then throws out an aqua, metallic green and white sphere, and a red, gold, and white sphere of his own. They land and flash in there respective colors roaring fiercely and showed their true forms. One was a red four tailed fox with gold stripes and white tipped ears, tails, and paws, while the other a demonic knight with dragon like wings and piercing red eyes, a pair of horns sprouting from his head, and a menacing voice that sent shivers down the spines of the assembled ninja except the man in the red cloak and his spiral masked opponent. "_People of Konahagakure, prepare to die!_" "I don't think so, gate card open!" The red cloaked Hokage of Konaha declared while performing a ridiculous amount of hand seals, and saying this: "Those attacking the village hidden in the leaves, I bind your souls to those of my sons and bind the souls of my trusted partners along with yours, at the cost of my life, while sealing the soul of my opponent in the Shinigami's stomach along with my own, where we shall fight for eternity, and you shall never threaten the people of my village and family ever again. I sincerely hope that we don't need the powers of my companions ever again, however, should we need them, the full powers will awaken to defend Konahagakure from any and all threats." "These are the last words of the fourth Hokage of Konahagakure, the greatest shinobi of the world so far and possibly the greatest ninja of all time." The teacher at the front of the class finished, watching as a few of the students raised their hands to ask a question or to go to the washroom, they were only six after all. "Yes, you in the green t-shirt, yes you, Ryuu." "Who are the fourth's son's?" The blonde on Ryuu's right added, "Yah, who are they, huh?" "Well Naruto, that is an S class secret, only those of Jounin rank and higher are aloud to see that info so you'll just have to get to that rank, won't you?" the teacher, Iruka said "Yah, I guess." "Good, now, class dismissed, no homework tonight, tomorrow we'll be going to the Hokage's tower to see how it works in there, ok?" asked Iruka.

"Then we'll write a one-page essay about your visit, and then we'll dismiss for recess, then your parents come pick you up to go home," added Mizuki, the teacher's aide. "Yes Teacher." The class chorused.

Nine pm that night.

"Hey bro shouldn't we head home now, huh?" Ryuukaosu, (also called Ryuu,) asked. "Just five more minutes, OK bro?" the blonde from earlier, Naruto answered. "Hey bro?" "Yah Ryuu?" "You hear that?" "What? Huh? Whoa, stop dude!" yelled Naruto, as he was dragged by his brother, who had grabbed his hand and dashed to the left down an alley and onto the next street, where a ninja just landed, the moon's light showing his Hitai Ate, the headband almost all ninja wear, a cloud etched into the metal plate on it. "Stop right there, where are you going with Hinata-chan, huh?" Ryuu asked the ninja, who replied, "She's coming to my village, so that we may have a clan with the byakugan, the all Seeing Eye, in my village!" "No WAY are you taking Hinata-chan away, you bastard!" Yelled Naruto, as he ran at the cloud Nin, intending to punch him in-between the legs, if you know what I mean.

POV Shift

"No Bro!" I yelled as he rushed the cloud Nin, who backhanded him, knocking him out. I ran over to my brother, and shook him, then checked his pulse. I sighed, finding a pulse before turning to the enemy ninja, seeing a green haze at the edges of my vision, not that I cared of course, and yelled, "You can hurt me, you can bad mouth me, but you don't hurt my Family or my Friends! And guess what? Bro falls under BOTH those categories!" The cloud Nin stared at me as a pillar of green light appeared around me, a man with bird's wings appearing in it above me, before the pillar disappeared, with the Nin's gaze travelling upwards, staring at the bird man before saying, "All right, if you want to use summons, we'll use summons!" then he shoots through a series of hand signs, before slamming his hand on the ground, and a huge puff of smoke appeared, and when it dissipated, the man was on the head of a large falcon. Then he yelled, "Catch me if you can, you little bastard!" "**Come on kid, let's go!"** "Right Hawktor!" I said as I hopped up onto his shoulder before we took off after the man who stole Hinata!


End file.
